


Valentines Day.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert surprises Aaron for V-day.





	Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to write something for today. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Robert had woken up and looks over at the scrap monkey whose face was pressed into his pillow. Robert smiled and slowly got up and off the bed; he hurried and put on some sweats and a black tee shirt. 

 

   It was the first Valentines as husbands and Robert wanted it to be good; he walked downstairs and heard a knock on the door; walks over and opens it. Grabs what the delivery man brought and closes the door; walking over to the table and sets it up. Then grabs some eggs, bacon and starts making toast.  

 

  Gets done cooking and puts a plate and a cup of coffee on a tray with a single rose; walks upstairs carefully holding the tray and sets it down on bedside table;Walks back downstairs. Aaron woke up to the smell of bacon. Opens his eyes and sits up; sees the tray of food and smiles. Reaches over and grabs the cup of coffee; then a piece of toast.  

Takes a bite and a sip of coffee; sees the rose on the tray and smiles more;Shaking his head. 

 

  After eating  and finishing his coffee; walks downstairs with the rose and sees Robert finishing up the dishes. “Morning.” Aaron smiled and walked over. “Thanks for breakfast.” Robert smiled and walked over. “Welcome.” Aaron looked at the table and sees roses with sunflowers. “How did you get this?” Robert smiled, “I still have some money.” Aaron smiles and kisses his check; “what’s the plan?” 

 

   “How about you really thank me?” Grabs the labels of Aaron’s robe; pulling him closer. “Best Valentines,” Robert smiled and kissed Aaron; who kisses him back. 


End file.
